About Love
by Thania D'Lavender Girl
Summary: Cerita klasik sederhana yang menceritakan tentang sang Hyuga Bungsu. Hanabi. Serta kisah cinta pertamanya. Dan.. ini tak ada hubungannya dengan waktu "Karna itu kau harus bertanggung jawab. Mulai sekarang jadilah milikku"/Kisah sederhana ini merupakan Oneshot pertama seorang author Amatir. Yang bersedia dicacimaki asalkan kotak reviewnya terisi -,- Ini requestnya Dei-chan terkawaii


**Warn : OOC, typos, gaje, abal, dari sudut pandang tokoh utama**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

**About Love Thania D'Levender Girl**

**_Spe_cial requess : 2nd Prichass**

**A/N : **Huaa.. Oneshot petama saya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul **Love Puzzle**. Tapi tenang aja, ini keseluruhannya murni dari otak korslet saya kok, cuma dikit-dikit nyepil dari komik itu. Beneran deh. Cumpah.

Dei-chaaann *manggil dari kejauhan* saya minta bayaran *nyondorin tangan*.

Maaf ye Dei, kalau ceritanya gak sesuai keinginan elu. Jangan marah gue kagak punya permen.

Silahkan dikritik, komentarin, dikasih saran, di flame, dikatain, dicacimaki. Bodo amat, yang penting itu kotak review terisi *pasang muka songong ke para readers*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heppy Reading..**

.

.

.

_._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bertemu denganya. Di pertengahan bulan Desember, saat itu adalah musim dingin pertamaku di sekolah menengah keatas. Aku yang tengah berbincang dengan salah seorang temanku di koridor, tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Rambut kuning jambrik indahnya bagiku sangat senada dengan mata samudranya. __Membuatku teringat akan cerahnya musim panas_. _Hatiku berdesir, dan saat itu juga aku tahu. Bahwa pada dialah untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta._

"Dia siapa?" Lirihku pelan nyaris berbisik, saat setelah dia melewatiku seperti angin.

"Eh kamu kenapa? kok ngelamun?" Temanku yang tempaknya tak mendengar lirihanku menatapku bingun. Aku menggeleng "Tak apa. Ayo ke kelas"

.

.

.

_Uzumaki Naruto adalah namanya, aku mengetahuinya dari Hinata-nee yang kebetulan seangkatan dan kenal denganya. Ia adalah ketua osis di sekolahku. Semakin hari, aku semakin menggaguminya. Rasa cintaku untuk yang pertama ini ingin ku jaga sebaik-baiknya._

"Hyuga-san, bisa kau berikan ini pada ketua osis kita?"

Aku yang sedang mengemas barang-barangku untuk segera pulang kerumah, mendongak karna panggilan Kurenai-sensei. Apa tadi dia bilang ketua osis? bukankah ketua osis itu...

Segera tampa babibu, aku mengangguk. Tak mungkin aku mau melewatkan kessempatan ini.

.

.

.

_Setelah insiden itu, entah bagaimana aku mulai dekat dengannya. Meski tidak terlalu akrab namun aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Karna dengan ini, aku akan semakin mengenal kepribadian cinta pertamaku itu._

_Suatu hari saat aku hendak menuju kelasku. Tampa sengaja aku melihatnya tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu, gadis tampaknya sangat akrab dengannya. Dan dia, Narutoku itu. Tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa ringan dengan bahagia bersama gadis itu. Hatiku terasa teriris, ia tak pernah tersenyum begitu lebar kepadaku, dan kenapa dengan gadis barambut aneh itu ia berlaku manis begitu?_

_Sesaat setelah gadis itu pergi, aku menghampirinya dengan wajah kesal._

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya saat melihat wajahku yang ku tekuk.

Aku menggeleng lalu mendengus "Gadis aneh itu siapa?" Kataku ketus.

Lelaki jambrik didepanku itu mengeryit "Dia Haruno Sakura, Wakil OSIS. Memangnya kenapa"

"Cewek itu curang, ia bisa mendapatkan senyumanmu dengan begitu mudahnya. Aku juga mau menjadi wakil ketua OSIS!"

Narutoku itu tertawa renyah "Kalau kau yang menjadi wakil OSIS, perkerjaanku dan para anggota lain akan semakin menyusahkan." Ia berkata sambil meneruskan tawa nya. Aku mencelos. Itu berarti ia menolakku secara tidak langsung, menggagap gadis yang bernama Sakura itu lebih baik dariku.

"Tapi.." Ia kembali berkata, tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu mengelus puncak kepaku. Membuat wajahku yang biasanya minim ekspresi itu memanas ".. Melihatmu yang terus bersemangat namun tetap tenang, sungguh membutku kagum." Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataanya. Hatiku terasa hangat. Entah mengapa aku marasa bahwa ia semakin dekat untuk ku gapai.

.

"Naruto-senpai, aku menyukaimu" Aku keceplosan, segera ku bekap mulutku. Dapat kurasakan tangannya yang semula mengelus puncak kepalaku perlahan ia turunkan. Perlahan ku dongakan kepalaku untuk melihat reaksinya. Ia bergeming. Membuatku semakin was-was akan hal itu.

Perlahan ia tertawa canggung, "Apa-apaan sih kau ini Hanabi. Itu tidak lucu" Ia menatapku lurus "Kita bahkan belum sampai satu bulan mengenal. Dan kau punya perasaan seperti itu? Selera humormu sungguh buruk"

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya. Hatiku terasa dihujam ribuan jarum tajam tak kasat mata. Sakit, sungguh sakit. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Kau.." Aku mendesis, mataku telah memerah menahan amarah, sakit, juga kecewa. "Asal kau tahu yah," Aku menujuk wajahnya, menarik nafas sejenak saat rasa sakit itu tak kunjung memudar. Bertambah malah. "Cinta itu tak ada hubunganya dengan waktu! DASAR UZUMAKI BODOH!" Teriakku, sebelum berlari kencang bersamaan dengan cairan bening yang turun semakin deras dimata pucatku. Meninggalkanya yang diam. Sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Padahal.._

_Padahal aku ingin juga merasakan cinta. Seperti Hinata-nee, juga Neji-nii. Padahal.. rasa cintaku yang pertama ini ingin ku jaga baik-baik. Tapi malah aku sendiri yang merusaknya. Yah, bodoh memang. Naruto-senpai pasti menganggapku seperti itu. Seharusnya aku tak usah meneriakinya seperti tadi, sekarang pasti ia tak ingin melihatku lagi._

"Hana-chan, kau kenapa menangis?"

Suara kakak cantikku itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh, menatapnya yang sedang memasang wajah khawatir. Menggeleng pelan "Tak apa. Kisahnya sedih," Alasanku sambil menunjuk TV. Hinata-nee mengeryitkan dahi "Bu-bukankah, itu acara humor?". Dan aku pun semakin gelabakan mencari alasan.

"Ah iya.. ya. He.. he..he" Kupaksakan tawaku yang lebih terdengar menyedihkan. Seperti rintihan.

Neji-nii yang sendari tadi sibuk bergulat dengan leptop nya, kini menatapku curiga.

"Hehe.. hehe.. hiks.. hiks.. " Pertahananku runtuh, sakit hati itu kembali muncul. "Hiks.. hikss.. huua, hiks.."

_Padahal.. padahal aku sudah semakin dekat, tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?_

".. hiks, aku sungguh bodoooh.. hikss, hiks"

"Sudahlah Hana-chan. Jangan menangis lagi." Hinata-nee membujukku.

Neji-nii bangkit dari duduknya, mendekat kearah TV dimana aku dan Hinata-nee duduk. Dia memasang wajah sangar "Akan kubunuh siapapun itu yang berani membuat adik tersayangku menangis.." Ia berkata kejam.

_Mungkin untuk cinta pertama ku ini, sang d_

_ewi Fortune tak memihak padaku. Mungkin dilain waktu, yah.. mungkin._

_._

_._

_._

Kuseret kakiku memasuki kawasan halaman Konoha Gakuen, tempatku bersekolah. Sepanjang jalan kurutuki nasibku yang bengun terlambat, sehingga Hinata-nee pergi lebih dulu karna ada jadwal piket. Bukan karna aku tak bisa berangkat sendiri. Tapi masalahnya jika aku sendirian, pasti aku akan memikirkan Naruto-senpai. Aku tersenyum miris. Sudah seminggu aku tak berbicara dengannya. Jangankan berbicara bertemu saja tidak. Memilih menghindar adalah pilihanku, aku takut ia risih melihat ku.

Andai saja, saat itu aku tidak keceplosan pasti tak akan seperti ini. Ughh.. Hanabi bodoh!

Karna sibuk merutuki diriku sendiri aku tak sadar bahwa ada orang didepanku, sehingga..

Bruukkk!

.. Aku terjatuh dengan buku yang tadi kudekap di dada berserakan. Sungguh hari yang sial.

"Arggh.. Siapa orang bodoh yang menabrakku?" Aku membentak kasar sambil memunguti buku ku yang berserakan. Tiba-tiba ada tangan berwana kulit tan yang membantuku, tampaknya tangan itu milik orang yang menabrakku. Aku mendongak, menatap wajahnya yang tertutupi surai kuningnya karna masih memunguti buku ku. Mengingatkanku pada mu. Lalu orang itu mendongak juga. Sesaat mata kami bertemu, mata samudra yang sangat kurindukan. Aku segera menunduk, meraih buku ku, lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkanya. Malu dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu dibenakku. Namun sesaat ketika aku hendak menghindar darinya ia mengeluarkan suara nya. Membuatku menghentikan langkahnku.

"Ternyata memang tak ada hubunganya dengan waktu, yah?" Pertanyaan yang lebih mendekat pada pernyataan itu membuatku berbalik.

Memasang wajah tak mengerti. Naruto tersenyum "Aku memang Uzumaki bodoh. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab akan hal itu," Kami bertatapan. Hanya satu meter jarak antara kami. "Kau benar. Oleh karena itu kau harus bertanggung jawab. Sebagai hukumanya kau harus menjadi miliku dan mulai sekarang beritahu aku semua tentangmu." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan rona tipis disana.

Aku bersemu. Apa-apaan dia, tapi senyum hangat melebar di bibirku. Aku mengangguk antusias sebelum lengan kekar itu meraih dan memelukku.

Aku berseru didekapannya. "Namaku Hyuga Hanabi. Dan semua tentangku adalah kamu.."

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta tak ada hubunganya dengan waktu._

_Seperti air, yang mengalir tampa tau kapan ia memulai dan akan berhenti dimana._

_Begitupun hatiku.._

_Tak tau kapan dan sampai kapan menanti hatimu.._

_menunggumu hingga mungkin waktu merasa bosan mememaniku._

_hingga aku menemukan suatu kepastian,_

_bahwa.._

_Hatiku telah dipastikan untukmu, dan hatimu telah dipastikan  
_

_untukku_

Salam..

Thania :)


End file.
